A conveyor means of this kind is known from EP 1 897 824 B1, for example, the load-bearing means there consisting of a chain conveyor which is flexible in its circulating direction and is rigid transversely thereto, in the manner of a plate conveyor. Since the load-bearing means formed by the chain conveyor is only flexible in one direction, however, but is rigid in the direction orthogonal thereto, in operation it is only possible for a one-dimensional curvature to form, so that in situations in which acceleration forces act on an item lying on the load-bearing means in a direction in which the load-bearing means is not curved, there is a risk that the item might slide off the load-bearing means.